The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaning tool, especially a suction nozzle for the floor. The tool has a housing with a suction chamber that is connected to a vacuum cleaning unit by a connector. A suction opening of the housing extends essentially over the entire dimension of the suction chamber. A brush roller is disposed in the suction chamber with the bristles thereof extending out through the suction opening. The brush roller is rotatably disposed in the housing between lateral mounting pieces. Via respective pivot arms, the mounting pieces are held on a pivot element that is provided in the housing such that the brush roller is pivotable out of the suction chamber about a pivot axis that is disposed approximately parallel to the brush roller.
A vacuum or suction cleaning tool of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,086. The rotatingly driven brush roller that is disposed in the suction chamber achieves good cleaning results. However, in practice problems arise if threads, filaments or the like become wound about the brush roller or if objects that are sucked in clog the suction channels. For cleaning purposes, the brush roller is pivoted out of the suction chamber by the pivot arms, with the pivot arms being held on the housing by elements such as bolts. In the pivoted-out position of the brush roller, the periphery thereof as well as the suction opening of the housing are easily accessible. However, the outer belt drive of the brush roller gets in the way and prevents acess.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a vacuum cleaning tool of the aforementioned general type in such a way that despite the presence of the drive means for the brush, a rapid and simple cleaning of the brush roller and the suction passages is possible by providing good accessibility to the brush roller and to the suction openings provided in the housing.